Ian A. A. Watson
) |facebook = Facebook |twitter = }} Ian Alexander Arran Watson is a canadian RPG author, community manager and Trinity Continuum developer for Onyx Path Publishing, a nerd and the creator of White Wolf Wiki. Biography Ian A. A. Watson has been actively involved with White Wolf since about 1999, when White Wolf started up their Wolf Pack program. Later, he was one of the first Storytellers chosen for the New Bremen moderated Java chat, and went on to ST or DM for nearly every other chat, including: Fangsfall, the Scarred Lands chat; Jade City, the Exalted chat; Rookhausen, the Ravenloft chat. He was the sole moderator on the Unmoderated d20 chat, and was, between 2004 and 2009, the only non-White Wolf employee who acted as a moderator on the White Wolf forums. Ian's magnum opus in his status as WW fan was his website, Wolfspoor, which between 2001 and 2006 acted a nexus for news and rumours regarding White Wolf. It's currently used as a vast repository for hundreds of White Wolf forum avatars and DigiChat icons. And, of course, he created this Wiki. In 2004, Ian started up a brief fan organization called "Continuuing the Continuum" with the goal to release high-quality fan books continuing the Trinity Universe line, beginning with the Trinity Storytellers Handbook. While the project was never finished, a lot of great material came out of it. From 2009 to 2011, Ian spent his time on the administration team of chat sites *Requiem of Dreams* (cWOD) and *Dark Providence* (CofD), where he was responsible for a great deal of the site's code. He's most proud of the dice roller he wrote on RoD, which may very well be the most accurate and comprehensive cWOD dice roller ever created. Ian currently works as the Community Manager for Onyx Path Publishing, and Lead Developer on the new Trinity Continuum (the new edition of the Trinity Universe). Additional Works Ian's official contributions for White Wolf include the following: * 2001/August 6: Author * 2004/May 10: (Vault of Earth and Howling Limbo) Based Upon the Work Of * 2015/September 23: Foreword Contributor * 2011/October 21: * 2011/September 16: Game Design The Mighty Mage 20th Anniversary Design Brain Trust * 2015/September 23: Graphical Contributions * 2011/October 21: (uncredited) * 2011/September 16: (uncredited) Guest * 2011/October 11: Mention * 2011/December 20: (YouTube video) * 2011/December 6: * 2011/November 22: * 2011/November 8: * 2011/November 1: * 2011/October 25: * 2011/September 30: Special Thanks * 2015/September 23: : Ian "Kickstarted" A. A. Watson, for forging the Path. * 2013/July 31: : Ian Watson for Enforcing you-know-who. * 2013/April 22: Ian Watson for helping me get right with Ethical Compliance. None of us want to get Processed. * 2011/October 21: : Ian A. A. Watson, for his fearless transcription skills * 2011/September 16: : Ian A. A. Watson, for his fearless transcription skills References *Ian A. A. Watson: White Wolf Wiki profile *Ian A. A. Watson: Google+ profile *Ian A. A. Watson: Onyx Path author page Watson, Ian A. A. Watson, Ian A. A. Watson, Ian A. A.